Pucca- be careful what you wish on a shooting star
by puccalovesgaru111212
Summary: After Pucca and Garu are dating her heart gets broken leading her to wish something on a shooting star that will change her life forever, Pucca and Garu will be talking on this story . My Pucca story i dont own Pucca. Pucca and all characters belong to Vooz, jetix etc.
1. chapter 1: Love is funny

Hello Everybody my Pucca story! I don't own Pucca, all characters belong to Vooz.

Chapter 1: Love is funny

" Oh you got me, again" Garu said laughing and more in love than ever.

" Don't I always get you" Pucca joked.

"Yup you do my love" Garu laughed.

" What are we going to do today?" Pucca said, locking her arm into his.

"I don't know my love, you tell me" Garu said looking at her with a big smile.

" I really don't know" Pucca said, thinking on where they should go, one thing was for sure that she didn't want to leave his side.

" Do you want to go see a movie?" Pucca said not wanting to go but as long as she is with him, nothing will mater.

" I really don't know, if you want let's go" Garu said.

" No hold on, let's do something you and I agree on" Pucca said, stopping him, she could see that he didnt want to watch some mushy romantic movie, and Pucca didn't want to see a movie full of fighting, she was thinking but then Garu offered something else.

" Want to go for a walk at the park?" Garu asked, Pucca knew it was a great idea.

"Yes, lets go" Pucca happily answered, they went together.

Pucca and Garu go to the park holding hands. Everybody is so happy for them. Pucca starts chasing Garu and Garu also chases Pucca. They laugh at how they remembered when Pucca use to chase Garu before he confessed his love. They laugh so much that everybody stares at them. Garu goes to buy some ice cream to Pucca and plays with her. On a nearby pond Pucca pushes Garu and Garu grabs her by the hand and gets her into the water. Now both of them are soaking wet.

" Pucca and Garu you have to get out of the pond, over." Police Officer Bruce alarmed on the chaos and disorder said.

" Sorry" Pucca and Garu said while laughing.

"I am really happy for both of you but you guys have to stop destroying whole Sooga, over." Police Officer Bruce said.

"We are so sorry, is just that I am really happy that the love of my life loves me." Pucca said looking at Garu and not being able to keep it to herself she went and hugged and kissed Garu. Police Officer Bruce smiled.

" Okay but don't do it again, here are some towels, you guys better get yourselves dry or you will get sick!,over." Police Officer Bruce smiled and gave them some towels so that they can dry themselves.

" Okay we will and we are very sorry" Garu said grabbing the towels and giving one to Pucca.

" Okay bye, over." Police Officer Bruce lrft. After drying themselves, Pucca and Garu were really hungry.

"I am really hungry" Pucca said while laughing.

"me too lets go to the restaurant" Garu said.

"Good idea, let's go" Pucca said. They went together chasing each other and laughing that Pucca fell and couldn't stop laughing. Garu carried Pucca on a bridal style until they got the restaurant.

[at the restaurant]

" I want some noodles" Pucca said.

"Me too" Garu while hugging Pucca said.

" Okay your noodles will be ready" Dada stated and left.

" Thank you" Pucca and Garu said.

"Garu, I am going to the bathroom" Pucca said by giving Garu a long kiss on the cheek

" Okay my love" Garu responded.


	2. Chapter 2: broken heart

Chapter 2: Broken Heart

When Pucca came out of the bathroom she saw Ring Ring kissing Garu. Her heart broke into pieces, it couldn't be. Pucca cried and went running into her room, she didn't see that Garu pushed Ring Ring and told her to stay away from Pucca and him. Pucca was destroyed. Garu knew that Pucca saw it so he went to her room with a box of chocolates. He went in. He saw Pucca crying and he patted her back

" Pucca, that kiss didn't mean anything to me! She just came out of nowhere and just kissed me, I pushed her away!" Garu exclaimed.

[no answer]

" Pucca? I love you and I will never cheat on you" .Garu insisted

"*sobs*Oh really then why did you let her" Pucca shouted, facing the bed and seeing Garu behind her.

" No when she came I really pushed her and told her to stay away from us" Garu said

"How can I trust?" Pucca asked crying.

" Please believe me! I love you, my love" Garu feared that he would loose Pucca.

" No Iam done I can't anymore" Pucca shouted.

" No Pucca, remember that our love will fight everything" Garu whispered in Pucca's ears.

" yes love exists in a full heart, but tell me what exists in a heart that Is broken in pieces, what feeling does it have? Wait I know sadness" Pucca explained, crying and feeling like dying inside.

" Pucca trust me I don't love Ring Ring, I only love you" Garu insisted.

" Do me a favor and leave" Pucca very softly said.

" Okay but I will come back tomorrow, we have to talk, just don't forget that I love you" Garu said.

Garu leaves Pucca by giving her a kiss on her forehead. Pucca loves Garu and that's for sure but right now she is really hurt. Pucca doesn't know that Garu never felt or will feel anything for Ring Ring. Garu loves Pucca.

Pucca's POV

Whyyyyyyyyyyyy? , why would he do that to me*sobs*. I really could use a wish right now. Just when everything was good this happens. Maybe it was a mistake loving, meeting and even knowing Garu. But I can't help it. Just today this morning things were good, and then this happens. Its is true that you never know what will happen. I didn't expect this. Now the sky is darker than ever, the rain tells crying everything is done. What am I going to do. This is very confussing.


	3. Chapter 3: Wish on a shooting star

Chapter 3: Wish on a shooting star

{end of Pucca's POV}

At that very moment Pucca went to the balcony. She took a deep breath and she was thinking on everything that has happened this day. She couldn't control herself she kept crying. She looked at the night sky and a shooting star came by. She thought on what she will wish on. With tears rolling down her cheeks she wished for her never have met Garu. She was really hurt on what she has wished on, she thought that that was the only way for her…. To never have met Garu. She layed on her bed thinking on what she has wished,she was thinking on Garu. She knew he was her everything. With that she felt in a deep sleep. She wished something that was about to come true.

{on her dream}

" Garu! Where are you! I am sorry I love you!I miss you my love, where are you?" Pucca said as she looked around for Garu.

On her dream Garu didn't appear anywhere. She asked everyone where he was. No one seemed not to know who Garu was. She couldn't believe it when she heard Abyo saying something that frightened her.

" My best friend is gone" Abyo cried.

" Where is he?" Pucca asked concerned.

" Didn't you hear what Master Soo said?" Abyo said.

" no, what are you talking about?" Pucca confused asked, she asked wondering what was going on.

" Garu is gone forever! Is like we never met him! And you know why?" Abyo softly said.

" No why?" Pucca asked.

" Because someone wished on the shooting star from yesterday for that person never have met Garu" Abyo shouted.

Pucca stood froze in a horror position. The reason that Garu didn't appear was because of…..Her. She was the guilty one. It was because of her that her love was Gone forever.

[End of her dream]

Pucca's POV

Oh no. This is my biggest nightmare. I have to tell him how much I love him and the dream I wished yesterday was an stupidity. I don't want him to leave me. I love him.

{end of Pucca's POV}

Pucca changed her clothes and ran directly to Garu's house.

Will it be too late? Will he still be there? Or would he be gone forever?


	4. Chapter 4: already gone?

Chapter 4: Already Gone?

When she got to Garu's house, her biggest nightmare became true. He wasn't there, she asked everyone if they have seen him and the all answered'' Who is Garu?''. She couldn't believe it her wish unluckily became true, but she still knew him so it was even painful.

Pucca's POV

Noooooooooo, why? , Garu my love noooo, yes It was very stupid on wishing Garu to be gone. Wherever Garu is please come back. He were never a mistake, Garu my love.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Pucca became very pale. Ching saw her and got very worried. For some reason only Ching and Abyo haven't forgotten who Garu was. Ching knew Pucca was like that because of the sudden disappearance of Garu.

" Pucca? Are you okay?" Ching worriedly asked.

" Ching it is all my fault" Pucca cried.

" What do you mean?" Ching asked.

" Garu is gone because of my stupid wish!" Pucca said.

"Hold on, you wished for it?" Ching puzzled asked.

" Yes, I did" Pucca asked.

" But why?" Ching asked.

" Ring Ring kissed him, he told me that he pushed her away but I didn't believe him, now that he is gone I miss him" Pucca said, Pucca cried and regretted what happened.

"Ching!my Garu is gone forever!" Pucca yelled

[ Pucca faints].

Ching got so worried. She dialed the ambulance, and they took Pucca to the hospital. Although she fainted, even with her eyes closed she dropped tears down her cheeks and constantly kept saying''Garu, I am sorry''. She felt into a deep sleep and she had another dream.

[on her dream]

" My love, I never cheated you" Garu said on the dream holding her had and caressing her cheek.

" I know and I am sorry for not trusting in you, I am also sorry for wishing for I have never knew you." Pucca said, hugging him and refusing to let go of him.

"Everything will be ok, I promise" Garu said, hugging her tightly.

" I love you" Pucca said, kissing him.

" Me too but you have to wake up now" Garu mentioned embracing his arm on hers.

" At least when I sleep I am closer to you and I can see and hear you" Pucca said grabbing and kissing him.

"if it was for me I would like you to stay with me but everybody is really worried about you" Garu confessed.

"yes I know but everybody will hate me after they know what I wished for, even I hate me for wishing that" Pucca exclaimed.

" Don't say that, just remember I love you" Garu whispered.

" I love you too and I am sorry again, I am thankful for the moment I met you" Pucca said.

" so do I" Garu said.

" Do you know a way to undone what I have done" Pucca asked.

"I really don't know" Garu replied.

" I promise you that you will come back" Pucca cried. She hugged him tighter than ever, somehow Pucca felt the warmth of him. With him, she was home.

" ok my love, now wake up, wake up my love, wake up" Garu said. Garu bend in and kissed her. Then the beautiful moment left.

[end of Pucca's dream]

When she opened her eyes Ching, Abyo, her uncles, Master Soo and his maidens, but sadly no Garu. She felt relieved that she saw him on her dream. She had to bring him back, she missed him a lot. She thought on what she could do to bring her love back. What could she do?

"Pucca, how are you feeling?" Uncle Dumpling asked.

*sobs* "I could be better but I am ok" Pucca softly said looking down.

"Pucca, I know how you are feeling, Garu was my best friend. I really miss him and you must be worst than me" Abyo claimed.

" Yes I am not feeling like myself, maybe I will never be the same." Pucca confessed.

[the doctor walks in]

" Pucca, you can leave the hospital today" The doctor said.

"okay thank you doctor" Pucca replied.

[doctor leaves]

"Master Soo?" Pucca asked looking up to Master Soo crying.

" Yes Pucca" Master Soo answered worried on Pucca's tears.

" May I speak to you later?" Pucca asked.

" Of course" Master Soo answered.

"Thank you" Pucca thanked, she thought and had hope to bring Garu back.

" no problem" Master Soo said.


	5. Chapter 5:hope or not?

Chapter 5:Hope or not?

Pucca got out of the hospital. She wasn't feeling better but she had hope that Master Soo will give her the solution to her wish on the shooting star. She has hope that it will be fixed, that her wish will be undone. She got ready and went to Master Soo's Palace.

" Good evening Master Soo" Pucca weakly said.

" Pucca, you just got out of the hospital an hour ago, the doctor said that is important for you to rest" Master Soo suggested.

" It isn't as important as what I have to tell you" Pucca cried.

" Pucca you have to rest, I will speak to you tomorrow" Master Soo said and turned around.

Master Soo was walking away, Pucca couldn't wait, she had to know what to do about her wish. She had to tell him.

"Master Soo, I wished for Garu to be Gone!" Pucca yelled with tears on her eyes.

" Pucca, you did what?" Master Soo asked surprised and in disbelief.

" I wished for Garu to be gone and I want to undo the wish, tell me what can I do" Pucca said, not being able to stop her tears.

"Why would you do that?" Master Soo asked with concern.

" it is kind of a long story" She said sobbing.

"I think I can do something about it" Master Soo said.

" Really, oh I am so happy!" Pucca cheered.

"Come on follow me" Master Soo said and turned around.

" Yes Master Soo I will" Pucca said following Master Soo.

Master Soo grabs his time machine. Pucca gives him the day, the month, the hour, and the wish. He hoped it was a 11:11pm, or birthday wish because those were the only wishes he could undo. But when Pucca told him she wished it on a shooting star, Master Soo knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Pucca?" Master Soo sadly said.

" Did you find a way to bring Garu back?" Pucca excitedly said.

" Did you wish it on a shooting star?" Master Soo asked worried and without hope.

" yes, I did" Pucca said noticing the look on is face.

" Then I am afraid that" Master Soo said looking down.

" That what?" Pucca said with fear.

"that he is gone forever, I can't do anything about it, I am so sorry Pucca" Master Soo said.

" Nooooo" Pucca cried, holding Garu's picture on her hand knowing that she wont see him again.

" I am deeply sorry" Master Soo apologized.

" Master Soo it was my fault, but thank you anyway" Pucca turned around still holding Garu's picture and crying.

Pucca leaves the palace and goes to the Goh Rong . Ching was there

"Pucca? Is there hope?" Ching softly asked.

" No, Garu will never be back, he is gone" Pucca cried.

" Pucca, everything will be okay" Ching said.

" I tell myself that all the time but it won't" Pucca confessed.

" how do you know?" Ching asked.

" Ching, I need to get a sleep" Pucca said changing the subject.

" okay Pucca, bye" Ching said

"bye" Pucca replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Chance

Chapter 6: Another Chance?

Pucca went to her bedroom. There was no hope for her and Garu. She felt guilty because she didn't have a chance anymore with Garu because of her crazy wish.

Pucca's POV

Whyyyyy?Everything is not right, Garu is gone forever and he is not with me anymore!I will never see him again. I would never see his bright eyes, his big smile, his face and I would never tell anyone I love you. I have to go to sleep, that is the only way I will see him, that is the only way. If only I had another chance maybe I could go back to the days when I was happy, I have to sleep and see him.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Pucca laid on her bed, she cried and cried. She slept to see Garu and tell him how much she loved him. She felt on a deep sleep.

[on her dream(again)]

[Garu hugs Pucca and kisses her]

" Garu! I miss you" Pucca said crying.

[Garu wipes the tears she cried]

"My love I miss you too" Garu said.

" I am so sorry" Pucca cried, looking down and at him.

" I promise you that everything will be okay" Garu said, grabbing her hand and kissing her hand.

" No it isn't going to be okay" Pucca mentioned, stroking his face and looking at him over and over again and trying to remember the face she thought that she will never see again.

" Why?" Garu asked.

" I am sorry, I know I promised you that you will be back but that won't happen and is because of my fault" Pucca shouted.

" I promised you everything will be okay" Garu told her.

"Why are you so sure?" Pucca asked, grabbing his hands.

"Because our love will defeat all" Garu cried.

"I don't know about that" Pucca sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore.

" It will be but you have to wake up now" Garu demanded. Kissing her forehead and looking in her eyes.

"Why? I only want to be with you" Pucca asked.

" And you will be but if you wake up, you could bring me back" Garu said.

" Really?" Pucca asked with joy.

" Yes, but quick before it is too late go to your balcony" Garu said.

[Garu kisses Pucca]

"I will give it to you later, but not on your dream but on real life" Garu told Pucca, Pucca giggled.

" Okay my love, be ready that when you come back I will chase you" Pucca joked and Garu laughed.

" okay I miss that a lot!" Garu said.

"Okay bye" Pucca giggled and kissed him, Garu grabbed her waist and hugged and kissed her.

" Bye" Garu said.

[end of her dream]

When Pucca woke up she followed Garu's instructions. She went to the balcony and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was the shooting star! With all her strenght she yelled'' undo my other wish, and bring Garu back''. She hoped for the best. She slept a while when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. Pucca stood up and excitedly and opened the door, her smile faded away, it was her uncle asking if she was okay. She cried but she said she was going to sleep. She felt on a deep sleep but Garu wasn't in her dream anymore. What could that mean? Pucca in her dream asked to herself. She had no hope, he was gone forever or at least that is what she thought. She felt a kiss in her lips those kisses that only Garu gaved her. She opened her eyes and there he was, it was Garu!. Pucca jumped on him and kissed him. He kissed her back and hugged her so tightly.

" Pucca, I missed you, this is not your dream anymore, this is real life" Garu said holding her in his arms.

[Pucca was in shock]

"My love?" Pucca asked still making up the idea of Garu's return.

" yes it is I" Garu answered, with a big smile on his face.

"I missed you so much!" Pucca exclaimed, Pucca hugged him.

" Pucca, do I have to say it again?" Garu asked.

"What?"Pucca softly asked.

" That I never cheated you" Garu replied, holding her hand.

" I know and after all I already forgot about it" Pucca said, kissing him.

" I promised you, didn't I ?" Garu said, Garu looked at her and he noticed the joy in her eyes.

" Yes, you did and I am sorry for not believing you and for the wish and for" Pucca said. Before Pucca finished Garu kissed her.

" You have nothing to apologize for" Garu said, holding her tightly.

" Oh my love, I love you" Pucca said.

" I love you more" Garu laughed.

" I love you most" Pucca claimed.

'' I love you my love" Pucca and Garu said. They kissed and hugged each other.


	7. Chapter 7:Back to normal

Chapter 7: Back to Normal

The next day Pucca and Garu go downtown and everybody is happy to see Garu. Pucca is also very happy to see the love of her dreams, she will never make that mistake of wishing Garu to be gone.

" Awwwwww I am so happy for you!" Ching awed.

"Thank You" Pucca and Garu said. Garu looked at Pucca, she looked at him. He kissed her.

" Wow I thought undoing the wish on a shooting star was impossible! You guys taught me something I didn't know" Master Soo said impressed on the power of love.

" You know why?" Ching asked Master Soo.

" Why?" Master Soo asked Ching.

" Because they have a funny love" Ching and Abyo said laughing.

(laughter) "yes we do!" Pucc and Garu said.

Pucca and Garu grab hands and go walking.

" I am so happy" Pucca said while looking at Garu.

" Me too" Garu confessed.

"Thank you for giving me this" Pucca told Garu and giggled.

"What my love?" Garu asked.

" A funny love" Pucca laughed, Garu laughed also, Garu carried her and kissed her. That kiss was one of the best ones for Pucca and Garu

Pucca and Garu watch the sunset together. That is one of their favorite things to do. When the sun sets Pucca chases Garu and kisses him, he kisses her back. They are more in love than ever, this wish Pucca made only strengthen their love. Pucca has a memory she will never forget.

The End


End file.
